Presents are troublesome things
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: modern AU. Everything had been perfect... until Gwaine opened his big mouth. Now, Arthur has barely twenty minutes left and no present for his anniversary date with his boyfriend. Just great. Merlin/Arthur, slash.


**Title:** Presents are... troublesome things

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Just in case, Merlin doesn't belong to me, although I imagine you already knew that.

**Warnings:** slash, fluff, some sex references (nothing explicit) and some attempts at humour (if you just smile with this then I'm more than happy!)

**Summary:** modern AU. Everything had been perfect... until Gwaine opened his big mouth. Now, Arthur has barely twenty minutes left and no present for his anniversary date with his boyfriend. Just great. Merlin/Arthur, slash.

**Word count:** around 3400

**AN: **Just another one shot that crossed my mind – I couldn't contain myself and I wrote it when I should be working on other fics. Anyway, I'd be very glad if you let me know what you think of this. I hope you enjoy it!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Presents are... troublesome things**

Arthur's POV

Everything had been perfect, or as much perfect as a regular day of your life can be. This morning, my alarm clock rung in time. I had time to have a shower, dress nicely (after all I took into account I have a date this evening with my boyfriend and no time to go back home to change) and even relax a little over a good breakfast before going to work. Another stroke of luck. There were no traffic jams at all, which is a great feat for a city as big as Camelot.

At work everything went more smoothly than usual. Working in a big technology company managed by your own father and being in charge of most of it is quite stressful. However, there were no problems with any clients and my father didn't shout at me throughout the day (another great feat on his own!). So, you see, I have had what everyone would consider a normal busy day with no troubles whatsoever. I even managed to make time and have lunch in a near restaurant with my best friends Leon and Lance, with whom I talked and laughed and, well, you know, did manly things.

Back at work for the afternoon and... Nope. There was no big deal either. Some reports here, a meeting there... And then the working day has already passed off without any remarkable incident. That, of course, changed when I left the office and went to the building's car park, ready to drive to Merlin's, that is, to my boyfriend's flat for a romantic evening together (which I hope will turn into something more...). Then, the worst happened. Gwaine called.

I couldn't avoid groaning. I don't know how but every time Gwaine calls some kind of disaster occurs. I was tempted not to answer the call (that kind of doubt is normal if we're talking about Gwaine), but he's one of Merlin's best mates... so I had no choice. I pressed the answering button and steeled myself for the worst.

"Hey, Arthur!", he greeted merrily. At least, he didn't sound as if he was drunk. But then he said the words that ruined my perfect day. "What's your present?"

"Present? What present?", I asked with a frown. Yeah, I know no one can see you do things like that through the phone (not even Gwaine) but I expected that my surprised tone was hint enough to make it clear that I had no idea what the heck Gwaine was talking about.

However, the prick just ignored my question and continued his ramblings nonchalantly. "I know what present Merlin's got you for your anniversary. I helped him to choose it for you!" And no, the phone is not such a great barrier because this time I was completely sure the bastard was winking at me as he added naughtily. "I hope both of you enjoy your present tonight! You can thank me later!"

And just like that, he hang up on me. And here I am. My first coherent thought is, 'Anniversary, duh?', as I am left extremely confused, gaping at nothing, my mobile phone still to my ear and my other hand occupied with my briefcase. In this moment (or perhaps when I get my senses back) I should thank God profusely for being in the car park with no people around to see me like this. Conserving our pride is something very important for a Pendragon.

I walk slowly towards my car trying to figure out what the hell was all that. Gwaine has mentioned a 'present' Merlin has bought for me and an 'anniversary'. My great talent to deduct information from someone's babbling (and the one babbling is usually Merlin) tells me that: first, today is some kind of anniversary; second, Merlin has already bought something for me and, third (and more alarming), I am expected to buy him something in return and I haven't.

As I get in my car (a big red expensive smart car, thank you very much) I think about what kind of anniversary it can be. It has merely been some months that we have been together... around five... No, six... that's it, six months. We have been together for half a year. Is that something to celebrate? Yeah, according to my sensitive idiotic boyfriend, apparently it is. The truth is that it's quite like him. And I can't blame him for that because for once I really want to celebrate something like that too. After all, no one before has meant to me what Merlin does.

I sigh. Perhaps he's right all those times he calls me 'prat'. Why haven't I realised before today is such a special day? Our first anniversary. Half a year together. I should have noticed something was amiss when he insisted on us having dinner in his flat today. He even promised to cook my favourite – chicken carbonara lasagne and tiramisu. Gods, I must be the most oblivious person in the world!

Anyway, the harm is already done. At least now, thanks to Gwaine's big mouth (not that I'm going to thank him for bringing to my attention what a bad boyfriend I can be) I know the situation and I can focus on the problem at hand. Lets see, I have a date at 7.30pm and it's... more than 7pm! I checked my expensive brand watch a couple of times just to be sure that, yeah, I have around twenty minutes left to get to Merlin's home and no present!

Another one in my place would have panicked by now. But not me. I'm a Pendragon after all. I still have time to pull something off to get out of this mess since I can't even play the card of feigning obliviousness after knowing Merlin has bought me something (even if Gwaine has chosen it) and he's cooking for me. I can't allow receiving a present from the best boyfriend I've ever had (and I hope he stays like that forever) and not giving him anything in return. Or worse, I can't allow losing Merlin over something so stupid as a present. Okay, perhaps I'm panicking a bit.

I force myself to keep calm and concentrate. I have barely twenty minutes to carry out a frantic quest for the perfect present for Merlin and buying it before going to his flat (without having an accident in my haste). Just great. I start my car and leave the car park. I have no idea where to go because I have no idea what to buy. A watch? A book? Some clothes? But something tells me I have no time to go to a shopping centre or street to search for something suitable among all the jumble you can find there.

So, I merely drive around the streets scanning each shop I see open for something interesting. Unfortunately, I work in the business district and the only shops you can find here are cafés and small restaurants apart from the tall buildings full of offices. There's no way I can find something here, but coffee and food. And no, I'm not that desperate... yet.

I drive towards the neighbourhood Merlin lives in. There are small family shops there. It's more probable I can find something in there and that way I will not have to go off my way. Fifteen minutes left. I look around the area. Merlin's flat is about less than ten minutes from here and still I see nothing. I'm getting more nervous by the minute since I have barely any time left and no ideas.

I have to stop in a red traffic light. Again, just great. I try to look it on the bright side and take those precious minutes to think hardly. I think about Merlin. His pale ivory skin, his cute big ears, his unbelievably high cheekbones, his innocent blue eyes (although I have discovered he isn't as innocent as he seems to be) and that bright goofy smile. He's so... sweet. Always daydreaming or prattling about his work or those adventure books he loves to read about magic, knights and dragons...

Then I see it. It's in the window of a small shop. The kind of shop I would never have thought I would buy something for a boyfriend. But the shop is still open (perhaps it _is_ my lucky day after all). It may be risky to buy something like that as an anniversary present and yet I can't avoid thinking it's just so like Merlin... It's decided. I'm going to buy it.

The sounds of some horns bring me back to reality. I realise suddenly that the traffic light has gone green again. I search desperately for a parking spot. It's the kind of thing that can drive someone mad and more in an emergency like this. Thankfully, I find a free spot some streets away, half way between the shop and Merlin's flat. I leave the car there and run back towards the small shop.

An old man greets me with a smile as soon as I enter. I try to make it quick but the old crock or Mr Kilgarrah, as his name tag reads, keeps detaining me with his too slow movements and his stupid comments such as 'You, young people are always in such a rush'. However, it's worth it. I finally have Merlin's present in my hands for a ridiculous price (not that money is a problem for me, but I know he doesn't like it when I try to pay for him or spend too much on him) and just in time.

I check my watch once more. I have around five minutes to walk calmly to Merlin's flat. I took my leave from the bizarre man and stroll towards Merlin's still thinking about whether I have made the right decision. However, five minutes is not enough to ponder such a puzzling question and anyway, it is already done.

At 7.30pm the doorbell to Merlin's rings. Merlin's chirpy voice invites me to go up to his small but comfortable flat. In the lift, I play nervously with the bag in my hands. Will Merlin really like something like this? Is he so...? What the hell was I thinking? Panic bubbles up in my stomach again and insecurity takes over me (not that I'm going to admit it out loud). The lift's doors open. I can just think 'The die is cast' as I step out and walk towards Merlin.

He's waiting for me at the door to his flat, a bright smile lighting up his pretty face and his hands strangely hidden behind his back. He looks me over, his gaze stopping briefly on the bag in one of my hands. His grin gets bigger as he launches himself towards me and gives me a quick but incredibly passionate kiss. The landing is not a good place to be intimate with your boyfriend, so he takes my free hand in one of his and pulls me towards his flat. I notice he still holds something in his other hand and tries to hide it from me at all costs, but I say nothing. I'm still uncertain about my choice and...

"So you remembered too!", Merlin startles me as he closes the door behind us and leans on it while his eyes go back to the bag I brought.

I nod insecurely, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, Merlin solves the dilemma for me when he shows me a small velvety box, the one he had tried so badly to conceal since the first moment. "At the same time?", he suggests.

A curt 'Yeah' escapes my mouth but the truth is that now I'm more than terrified. That box seems to be screaming (surprisingly in Merlin's voice) 'I contain something extremely expensive that your dear boyfriend bought after thinking about it carefully (and with some help from his friends) whereas you simply rushed to buy a stupid present because you completely forgot, you prat'. Too late, I realise Merlin has already taken the bag from my hands and replaced it with the accusing box.

I resign myself and open it quickly while Merlin struggles with the bag and all the wrappings the old man deemed appropriate to use on the present. I'm rendered speechless. The nagging voice in my mind is stronger now that I look at those beautifully carved cuff links. Even the small dragons engraved on them seem to be looking back at me upset, which is really quite ironic.

"Merlin", I breath out. "I... They're perfect!" That's all I can say because they truly are. And my mind feels numbed by the idea that Merlin knows me so well that he has bought me something like this... or worse, that somehow they seem to be made for me, that probably Merlin has asked a jeweller to do them _specially_ for me. Merlin's gasp makes me lift my head and look at him.

He has finally unwrapped his present and is admiring it wonderingly. In this moment, I feel incredibly despicable. When Gwaine said he had helped Merlin to choose my present I didn't expect something like this. With Gwaine involved and after what he said on the phone, I thought it would probably be some stupid erotic toy. And there I was thinking about books and clothes...

The moment drags on eternally as I shamefully roll around on the opprobrium I have brought on myself. And then, everything changes. Merlin's angelic smile is back in full force.

"I love it!", he says thankfully as he hugs my present to his chest. I'm about to melt in a puddle of 'awwws' at seeing something so cute but I contain myself. The image is completely breathtaking. Just for that I'm glad I was stupid enough to buy it. Merlin's lanky arms are pressing the fluffy stuffed toy I have just bought against himself, his face reflecting so much happiness I can't describe it. He looks at it again and exclaims, "It even has a name!"

Merlin inspects the tag the old man had insisted on putting with a band around the toy's ankle. He said something about it being some kind of baptism for the teddies and that I would bring good luck. "Aithusa", Merlin reads out loud. Really, what kind of name is that? But Merlin was saying, "It's so cute!" (I can't say I think the same about him) "Thank you!" And my lips are soon devoured again by Merlin's plump ones.

When we break apart, Merlin's attention goes back to the little white dragon in his arms as he grins like a loon. My past doubts and troubles forgotten, I allow myself to gloat over the fact that my first instinct was completely right. When I first saw the dragon teddy in the window of that shop, it was as if something had compelled me to look at it, to buy it. It remembered me of Merlin, so white, his eyes so blue, so pretty... And a plus, Merlin loves fantastic creatures (that's one of the reasons why he reads so many fantasy books) and he's just so kind that a teddy is really something for him.

I suppress a relieved sigh and thank Merlin for his awesome present. I still feel bad for not spending more money on him, but Merlin seems so taken with the little dragon toy that I don't say anything else. However, he bites his lower lips as he says, "There's something more."

Merlin takes my hand and guides me towards the dining room. The lights are off but it is full of burning candles that transmit a relaxed romantic atmosphere. In the centre of the room is a table already prepared. It has more candles but among them there are plates, glasses, a bottle of wine and even some petals scattered here and there. "Happy anniversary, Arthur!", Merlin whispers cheerfully in my ear before he gives me a peck on the cheek.

He leaves me awestruck as he goes towards his chair and sits down. He places the small dragon, that is Aithusa, beside him and then he looks at me with an inviting smile. "I cooked your favourtie. Would you join us?"

I try to clear my head as I join Merlin and left the box with the cuff links on the table too, next to Aithusa. It seems the evening is going to be a memorable one, so I just let myself go with the perfection of the moment. We eat peacefully. We talk about everything and about nothing. Our works, our friends, the presents (yeah, Merlin ordered the cuff links specially for me, damn it), the new book Merlin's reading, the last football match I watched...

Then, when we are finishing our meal, a strange thought strikes me as I look at the white dragon and the box on the table. I can't avoid asking, "You know... There's something I don't understand..." Merlin looks at me quizzically. "Gwaine called me before..." I stop at that carefully. I don't want him to know Aithusa is just something I bought on the spur of the moment. Not when he has taken such a liking to the toy and thinks I racked my brains to get him something so original and sweet. Well, everyone is allowed to have their little secrets...

"He said he helped you to choose my present", I continued, "and well, I don't see him advising you to buy me something like that..." Merlin's eyes shy away from me. There's something really strange in all this. "And he said something strange about us enjoying the present together...", I pushed.

However, Merlin is blushing profusely. "Well, you see...", Merlin stutters cutely. "Gwaine insisted on me buying something... But I thought you would like the cuff links more..."

"So you couldn't tell him no and bought two presents, didn't you?", I ask Merlin condescendingly. I know he's not one to say no, particularly to someone as pushy as Gwaine. "What is it? I would as well have my other present if you bought it", I comment with a laugh. I can't deny I feel curious about what stupid thing Gwaine had been so persistent on that Merlin ended buying it.

Merlin's blush intensifies. It has reached the tips of his ears by now. What could Gwaine have made him buy? Merlin stands up regretfully and retrieves something from a near cupboard. He shows me a small red box bashfully. This present isn't wrapped so I can perfectly see what it is. I go red too. I clearly understand why Merlin was so adamant about giving it to me. I was right. Coming from Gwaine, what you can expect is a 'stupid erotic toy'. And what a toy!

I have heard about them, but I have never tried one. And now, having a prettily blushing Merlin with that on his hands... "Do you want to try it?", I ask without thinking. Merlin bites his lower lip once more, this time looking at me under his eyelashes in an innocent and yet sexy way. He nods. That's it, I take the box from his hands and kiss him hungrily. We walk blindly backwards until we crash down on a nearby sofa.

We look at each other and laugh like lovestruck teenagers. My lips are still graced by a playful smile as I sit down more comfortably and help Merlin straddle me. I hold the box out to him. "Put it on me", I simply command. And so our night of passion begins. We forget about the cuff links, Aithusa, the dessert and even all the lit candles that may burn the flat down.

Gods, who would have thought sex with Merlin can get even better if you put a vibrating ring on... Well, you know where. And most people would think – Gwaine knew. After all, he was the one who suggested it. But to that I only have to say: Nope, I'm not going to thank him. Not at all.

As night drags on and we move our pretty sinful activities from the sofa in the dining room to Merlin's bedroom, I have to admit something. Anniversaries are not such a bad thing. In fact, I hope there will be more to come in the future. Many more. And always with my Merlin.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
